


Hormon, krangel og episk kjærleik

by duerikkjealeina



Series: Livet på Røvær [9]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Den store kjærleiken, Familieliv, Krangel og samtalar, M/M, Nynorsk, Pappa- Evak
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duerikkjealeina/pseuds/duerikkjealeina
Summary: Anna og Olav er 13 år og hormona bles øve Røvær med ein orkans styrke.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Livet på Røvær [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1230461
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42





	Hormon, krangel og episk kjærleik

«Eg får aldri lov til å gjer noko, eg hate deg!»

«Dokke er verdas strengaste foreldre, alle andre skal på den filmen!»

Dei sinte, frustrerte og trassige orda ljome gjennom heila huset med ein orkans styrke. To dører vert smelt att så hardt at Isak er sikker på at dei skal fara av hengslene. Ljoden skape ei slags slingring i heile huset, det er nett så det riste.

Den vert etterfylgt av musikk så høg at Isak er sikker på at heile Røvær kan høyra det. Den dunke gjennom huset og for hundrende gong dei siste vekene lure han på kven borna hans har fått musikksmaken sin av.

Det er definitivt ikkje han.

Isak tel til 157 medan han puste med heile seg. Har mest lyst å storma opp trappa, opna dører og sei nokre ord. Snakka om respekt, stygge ord og at det faktisk er han og Even så bestemm. Uansett kva alle dei andre gjer og ikkje.

Men han vert ståande der i enden av trappa. Vert ståande og pusta meir, forsøka å roa seg ned. Veit med heile seg at det ikkje nytte å snakka med Anna og Olav no. Dei er sinte og lei seg, han er frustrert og litt lei seg han og.

Sjølv om han veit at orda kom av frustrasjon, veit at borna hans ikkje hate han eller eigentleg meinte det dei sa, så gjer det litt vondt. Han forstår så veldig godt kor det kjem frå, forstår at dei synes han og Even er strenge foreldre. For dei er det. Strengare enn alle andre.

Fordi dei veit kor fort ting kan endra seg. Veit kva så kan skje, at det ikkje berre er veret så kan snu på ei krona, men heile livet. Difor lar dei ikkje mirakla sine få lov til det så alle får lov til.

Mest av alt kunne Isak tenkt seg å pakka dei inn i bomull og ha dei ved sida av seg for resten av livet. Han veit dog, rasjonelt sett, at det ikkje går ann. Veit at han og Even må sleppa dei på eit tidspunkt. La dei få oppleva livet på eiga vis.

Han sett seg ned i trappa og høyre på den tunge metallmusikken så fortsatt ljome gjennom huset. Sukke tungt for seg sjølv og kunne ønska dei var babyar att. Små og mjuke nurk så han og Even gjekk og bar på.

Men dei var jo ikkje det. Dei var 13 år og hadde lyst å oppleva heile verda. Helst i går og alt på ein gong. Det hadde gjort dei siste månadane ganske så utfordrande. Det var jo berre å sei det så det var.

Det var nett så ein slags permanent orkan hadde lagt seg øve det raude huset. Alt vart diskutert, alt vart stilt spørsmål ved. Det var smelling med dørene, roping og hundrevis av frustrerte hormon så fauk gjennom huset.

Han og Even hadde forsøkt det mesta, alt frå prat til husarrest. Ingenting hjalp. Så huset hadde vorten ein permanent ropesone. Heldigvis var dei to om det, Isak var ikkje sikker på om han hadde klart det aleine.

To timar seinare satt han på terrassen og kikka på plommetrena i hagen. Det største var det han hadde planta for mange år sidan, det så erstatta det så brand. Det var og fleire små, Anna og Olav hadde kvar sitt, og så planta Even eit nytt kvart år på bryllaupsdagen deira.

Det var stilt i huset no. Han hadde ikkje snakka med borna, men hadde satt mat utanfor dørene deira. Mat måtte han jo få i dei uansett. Han kikka litt på himmelen og sukka for seg sjølv.

Plutseleg kjente han ei hand i nakka og varmen spreia seg automatisk gjennom heile han. Det gjekk tre sekund og så hadde han ektemannen sin på fanget, to armar rundt seg og ein varm munn mot sin eigen.

Even. Even. Even.

Hjarta hans song den same visa, sjølv etter så mange år saman. Det hoppa og øve nokre slag kvar gong Even kyssa han. Sånn hadde det alltid vore, og han kjende seg så verdas heldigaste mann. Visste og at han alltid kom til å kjenna det sånn.

Etter å ha kyssa lenge, kviskra kjærlege ord og småledd litt, fortalte Even korleis det hadde vore på konferansen. Han hadde vore i Bodø i ei veka, og hadde masse gøy å fortelja. Då han var ferdig fortalte Isak om dei siste orkantreffa og hormona så hadde eksplodert same dag.

«Eg trur det er på tide eg, Isak»

«På tide? Å gje dei vekk meine du?»

Det var standardvitsen dei hadde hatt gåande ei stund no. Noko så fekk dei båe til å humra. Det fekk dei og til å kyssa og kviskra litt meir.

«Nei, Isaken min. Å fortelja historia vår»

«Er du sikker?»

«Ja, dei er gamle nok til å forstå. Gamle nok til å få vita kvifor me er så forsiktige med å gje dei lov til ting. Eg trur dei treng å forstå. Forstå kor me kjem frå»

Isak lot Evens ord vaska øve seg. Kjente med heile seg at ektemannen hadde rett. Det var på tide no.

«Eg er einig, me får ta det etter frukost i morgon»

Og så vart det ikkje sagt meir. Dei hadde tross alt vore utan kvarandre ei veka.

Neste morgon var dei båe tidlig oppe og laga ein god frukost. Even laga den berømte (hans ord) eggerøra si, dei rista brød og laga seg god kaffi. Åt og drakk medan dei venta på stega i trappa dei visste ville komma.

Svolten kom til å overvinna sinne etter kvart. Den gjorde alltid det.

Etter ei stund kom stega ned, dei var ein blanding av forsiktigheit og frustrasjon. Isak heva augebryna mot Even og han smilte lett. Dei nikka litt mot kvarandre og snudde seg for å møta borna sine.

Anna og Olav kom inn på kjøkkenet og satt seg ned. Såg litt trøtte ut, såg ut så dei hadde gråte båe to. Dei smilte til Even og spurte korleis konferanse hadde vore. Han fortalte litt, før han spurte korleis dei hadde hatt det.

Det kom nokre mumlande fint, ok, mykje lekser, medan dei lot blikka flakka mellom pappaene sine. Det var trass i båes augo, blanda med frustrasjon og litt sinne, men dei såg og lei seg ut.

Dei åt litt medan Even og Isak drakk kaffi. Det vart ikkje sagt så mykje, stemninga var litt trykka, men samtidig følte Isak at orkanen hadde blitt ein storm. Det var jo alltid eit godt teikn.

Då borna var ferdig spurte dei om å få gå frå bordet, men Even bad dei om så verta sittande. Sa at han og Isak ville snakka med dei om noko. Det kom både himling med augo og sukk, og det verka så orkanen brygga opp att.

«Dokke har allereie snakka med oss om endringar i kroppen når me vert eldre, herreguuuudddd!!»

Anna himla så mykje med augo at Isak var sikker på at dei skulle rulla rundt i hovudet hennar. Hadde mest lyst å le, for ho var så lik han at det var skummelt. Hadde tatt etter ganske så mange av hans fakter, og denne var den mest framtredande.

«Nei, Anna, me skal ikkje snakka med dokke om det. Me skal snakka med dokke om noko anna, noko så er viktig for oss at dokke forstår»

Anna sa ikkje meir, berre kikka på pappaene sine. Olav retta seg opp i stolen og kikka nysgjerrig på dei båe. Even kremta litt og kikka på Isak med så mykje varme at det kjentest ut så han skulle ta fyr.

Den mannen der. Herregud. Verdas finaste.

«Fyrst av alt vil eg sei at pappa Isak har fortalt meg kva så skjedde i går. Me forstår veldig godt at dokke vert lei dokke og frustrert, men det er ikkje greitt å sei at dokke hate nokon. Verken oss eller andre, det er sånn man vert lei seg av. Og me så er vaksne kan og verta lei oss. Ok?»

«Unnskyld, pappa Isak»

Det er berre kviskring no, men dei ser båe lei seg ut og Isak smile varmt til dei. Borna hans, mirakla deira. Han har aldri klart å vera sint på dei i lengda, og hundrevis av minner fer gjennom han.

«Me forstår og at dokke vert frustrert øve at me seie nei til ting, at dokke ikkje får vera med på alt så alle andre får lov til. Det er ein grunn til det, og me har veldig lyst til at dokke skal forstå kvifor. Me skal difor fortella dokke om korleis me møttest»

To par blå augo sperre seg litt opp, kikke på pappaene sine med nysgjerrigheit og forundring. Dei har spurt nokon gonger om korleis pappaene sine vart kjærester, men har alltid fått så svar at dei må venta. Even og Isak har alltid tenkt at det er ei historia så ikkje passe små øyre.

Isak møte Evens blikk og vert litt rørt. Historia dei byrja jo ganske så dramatisk, men den er og fullt opp av kjærleik. Ein kjærleik så er lika sterk så det buldrande havet utanfor Røvær, den så tolte alt. Den så fortsatt straume gjennom Isak kvar gong Even ser på han.

Så Isak kremte litt, let Evens varme strauma gjennom han, før han begynn å fortell. Fortell om legestudenten så behandla ein pasient, ein pasient så kyssa han og bad han med på ein øl. Riste litt på hovudet og kjenne det varme og kjærlege blikket på seg. Det han veit med heile seg seie at det ikkje var Isaks feil. Han treng ikkje sjå på Even for å sjå det, hjarta hans fortell han det.

Så han fortell vidare. Om nysgjerrigheita han kjente, at han ville gå på stemnemøte med denne mannen så tydelegvis var farleg sjølv om alle rundt han sa at han ikkje burde. Hoppe øve enkelte ting frå den skjebnesvangre kvelden då heila livet hans endra seg, kjenne at borna ikkje treng å få vita om alle drapa i detalj. Men han fortell kva han var vitne til, og kva så skjedde etterpå.

Han kremte litt meir, ser at borna ser svært overraska ut og lei seg. Kjenne og at Even sett seg heilt inntil han og tar handa hans. Held den og stryk. Gjer han styrke og kjærleik, akkurat så han har gjort kvar dag dei siste 20 åra.

Tårene renn litt då han fortell om dei 5 einsamme åra på Røvær, men han let dei berre komma. Kjenne at det er viktig at borna forstår dette, viktig at dei veit kva så skjedde.

«Men så plutseleg ein iskald dag i januar kom pappa Even til øya, skulle vera utplassert på politistasjonen eit år. Ikkje visste eg at det kom til å endra heile livet mitt, men det gjorde det»

Even klemme handa hans og spreie nokre mjuke kyss i nakka hans. For fyrste gong vert det ikkje møtt med verken fnising eller sukk. Anna og Olav berre kikke på dei, seie ingenting, men ser heilt fasinert ut.

Dei fortell vidare saman, veksle på og utfyll kvarandre. Går ikkje heilt i detalj, nokon ting er svært private, men dei fortell om vennskapet så utvikla seg til noko livsendrande. Noko så ingen av dei hadde forventa, men så dei hadde venta på utan å veta det.

Den manglande puslebeten. Den så gjorde dei båe heile.

Då Even fortell om redsla si den fæle morgonen då Isak vart kidnappa, byrje Anna og Olav å gråta. Stille gråt, tårer så renn ned øve båe sine kinn, og Isaks hjarta verke for dei. Forstår så veldig godt at dei vert lei seg av å høyra denne delen av historia, men den er ein del av dei den og.

Dei går ikkje i detaljar i denne delen heller, men fortell om Sverre Karlsen og hatet hans. Fortell at onkel Olsen kom og fann Isak att, fortell at ting gjekk bra. Fortell og om alle dei fine folka på Røvær, dei så hjalp til, laga mat og støtta dei.

Anna og Olav tørke på tårer og snufse litt. Ser veldig lei seg ut, ser ut så dei har fått tusen ting å tenka på. Og det har dei jo.

Even kikke på Isak og hundrevis av minner flyg gjennom dei. Dei nære og intime samtalene i dagane etterpå, kyssa og tårene. Kjærleiken så straume gjennom dei båe, den så fortsatt gjorde det.

Isak fortsette historia med å snakka om det så skjedde etterpå. Alt det fine. Å flytta saman, gifta seg, leva kvardagen og finna ut av ting saman. Smile med heile seg då han fortell om då dei flytta attende til Røvær, til det raude huset.

Kviskre litt då han fortell om det så skjedde den fæle vinteruka. Då fortida kom tilbake og skremte pappane deira. Han unnlèt sjølvsagt nokre detaljer her og, men får fram kor redd han var, kor skummelt det var å verta trua.

Borna hans ser heilt sjokkert ut, ser og ut så dei byrje å forstå. Even berre held handa hans, det er alt han treng. Den varme og trygge handa. Kikke på han med all verdas varme og kjærleik. Smile til borna deira og fortell om då han var kidnappa. Om kor redd han var for at han aldri skulle sjå Isak att, og at onkel Olsen kom og fann han att.

«Kjæraste borna våre. Kjærleiken er noko av det finaste så finns, og er dokke heldige vil dokke få oppleva det dokke og. Ein kjærleik så gjer deg trygg og elska, får deg til å villa gjera fine ting for den andre, får deg til å kjenna ein varme så fer gjennom heile deg»

No er det Even så tørke på tårer og kikke på Isak med så mykje kjærleik at det kjennes ut så hjarta skal hoppa ut. Isak gjer han nokre mjuke kyss og smile varmt til han. Kikke kjærleg på borna sine så ser heilt sjokka ut. Og litt flaue og, noko så gjer Isak litt glad på eit vis. Så lenge dei fortsatt er litt flaue øve foreldras kjærleikserklæringar er dei ikkje altfor sjokka.

«Men diverre er det sånn at kjærleiken og kan føra til vonde og hatefulle kjensler. Det er ikkje alle så er snille, ei heller alle så vil dokke godt. Den dagen me fekk dokke i famna vår gjorde noko med oss. Dokke er mirakla våre, Anna og Olav, og me elske dokke veldig mykje. Men det så me har opplevd har og gjort oss redde, redde for at det skal skje noko med dokke. Og difor er me strenge, difor seie me ofte nei»

Det går nokre sekund. Det kjennes så fleire minutt synes Isak. Borna seie ingenting, dei berre kikka på pappaene sine, på kvarandre, tilbake til pappane sine. Plutseleg reise dei seg båe og går rundt bordet, sett seg på fanget til kvar sin pappa og klemme dei.

Klemme dei lenge medan det kjem nokre tårer, fleire låge unnskyld og noko så høyrest ut så takk. Even og Isak held kvart sitt born, stryk og sjushe, kysse dei båe i håret.

Etter ei stund sett dei seg tilbake på stolane sine, både med raude augo og lette smil. Dei kikke på kvarandre og har ei taus samtale. Dei gjer alltid det, har tause samtaler så ingen forstår kva handle om.

«Me er glad i dokke, og for at dokke passe på oss. Men me må og få lov til å gjer noko, få gå på kino i Haugesund eller dra på båttur med folk i klassen. Ok?»

Even og Isak kikke på kvarandre. Har ei taus samtale dei og. Forstår borna sine, innser at dei er ferd med å voksa til og at dei ikkje kan pakka dei i bomull for resten av livet. Sjølv om dei båe har veldig lyst til det.

«Me forstår at dokke ønske dei tinga der, og skal forsøka å sei ja til ting og. Men det er viktig at me snakka om desse tinga, at dokke spør og så snakke me om kven som skal vera med, kva så kan skje og slike ting. Ok?»

Anna og Olav nikke og smile. Spør om dei kan gå ut og spela fotball og Even nikke. Dei springa leande av garde og Isak kikke på Even. Dei smile lett, nikke litt, kjenne vel båe at orkanen har dratt av garde for denne gong.

Blikka vert varmare og kjærleiken symje rundt i det blå og grøne. Isak sett seg på Evens fang og kysse han. Kysse han med alt han er og har. Kjenne gleda og takknemlegheita strauma gjennom han. Har elska denne fantastiske mannen kvar dag i 20 år og det gjer han sprekkferdig av kjærleik.

«Isaken min….mitt livs kjærleik…eg elske deg»

Evens varme og mjuke stemme i øyra hans gjer han gåsehud. Gjer han varm og stolt. Gjer at sumarfuglane flakse rundt i magen hans. Sånn så dei har gjort kvar dag sidan han møtte det blå blikket den kalde januardagen.

Episk kjærleik. Det er jo det. Klissete og sentimentalt, men sånn er det.

«Eg elske deg, Even min. Mitt livs kjærleik»

Dei kysse lenge. Ler litt og stryk. Kviskre kjærlege ord og kile litt. Kjenne på roen, kjenne på kjærleiken. Den så redda dei båe, den så gjorde dei sterke og trygge.

Kjærleiken.


End file.
